Kelly Kelly
) | birth_place = Jacksonville, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Manhattan Beach, California | billed = Jacksonville, Florida | trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling | debut = June 13, 2006 | released = September 28, 2012 }} Barbara Jean Blank is an American model, actress, reality television personality, and professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Kelly Kelly. Biography As a former Catholic schoolgirl, Kelly Kelly spent her high school years rooting for the football team as a cheerleader and effortlessly knocking out two common fantasies of the opposite sex in one shot. In 2005, the teenager took WWE by storm as an exhibitionist on the relaunched ECW. You might remember Kelly Kelly’s debut gig as one-third of ECW’s Extreme Exposé dance troupe with Layla and Brooke. Or, you might not. And that’s because Kelly Kelly – to the surprise of many – improved year after year to show the world that she wasn't just another disposable Superstar. Kelly Kelly’s fanbase grew exponentially, too. Perhaps the most telling representation of Kelly Kelly’s adoration was her selection by the WWE Universe to face, and defeat, Brie Bella for the Divas Championship on the special “Power to the People” edition of Raw in 2011. In addition to roles in music videos and guest spots on TV shows, Kelly Kelly also became the first woman from WWE to appear on the cover of “Maxim” magazine in December 2011, reaching a new mainstream audience, and populating the dreams of plenty more soon-to-be-slapped boyfriends and husbands. As Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly crossed paths with the intimidating likes of Beth Phoenix and Natalya, who accused her of being nothing more than an unwelcome poseur in their world. But, just as she continually surprised the WWE Universe along her road to elite Superstar status, Kelly Kelly surprised the two intimidating femme fatales by notching victories over each of them, in addition to many more of WWE's toughest competitors, silencing her strongest critics before leaving WWE in September 2012. - WWE.com Media appearances and acting roles In April 2007, Kelly, along with Ashley Massaro, Layla El, Brooke Adams, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse Ouellet, appeared in a music video for the Timbaland song "Throw It on Me", featuring The Hives. In August 2007, all three members of Extreme Exposé took part in a photo-shoot for FHM Online. On April 11, 2008, Blank along with Mickie James, Melina Perez, and Layla El appeared in an episode of Celebrity Fit Club: Boot Camp as trainers. Six days later, she appeared as a "Soccerette" on the British football show Soccer AM. She appeared a second time on Soccer AM in 2009. On June 14, 2011, Kelly and The Bella Twins appeared on an episode of The Price Is Right. Blank was nominated as 'Favorite Butt Kicker' for the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards. In 2011, Blank was ranked number 82 in Maxim's Hot 100. Blank was later featured on both the front and back covers of Maxim in December 2011. In 2012, Blank ranked number 38 in Maxim's Hot 100. She has appeared in seven WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008 and appears in WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2009, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2010, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE '12 and WWE '13 . Blank was one of the cast members of the E! reality television series WAGS, which began airing in August 2015 and features a look into the personal lives of the wives and girlfriends of sportsmen. The show was cancelled in 2018. Blank made her acting debut on the January 30, 2017 episode of Days of Our Lives appearing in a scene as a waitress who gives information to one of the show's main characters. Personal life While training at OVW, Blank lived in Kentucky. Following this, Blank lived in Tampa, Florida prior to moving to Miami. She then returned to living in Tampa in 2010. Blank was in a two-and-a-half year relationship with wrestler Andrew Martin, that had ended prior to his death in March 2009. In 2011, Blank met ice hockey player Sheldon Souray at a Maxim party, and the pair began dating. They got married in Mexico on February 27, 2016, and split time between Las Vegas and Los Angeles. The couple separated in 2017. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ** WWE 24/7 Championship (1 time) ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Award for Divalicious Moment of the Year (2011) – Kelly winning the Divas Championship Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/TheBarbieBlank/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thebarbieblank/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/thebarbieblank Category:WWE Alumni Category:2006 Debuts Category:2012 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:ECW Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:NXT Season 3 Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Universe Era Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE 24/7 Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners